


Out for Lunch

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [32]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Requested, Threesome - M/M/M, ambreigns - Freeform, ambroleigns, ambrollins - Freeform, based on a tweet, cocky seth, rolleigns - Freeform, sexual suggestions, slight flustered dean, smut in chapter 2, top or bottom debate, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth and Dean go out to lunch. While sitting there, Seth stumbles on a tweet that he reads to Dean: "If you and a same sex friend are eating out and request just one check and the waitress sets it down in front of you, she decided you're the top." Debate ensues between the two men.





	1. Top or Bottom?

The nice warm spring breeze blew the umbrellas of the outside cafe tables that Dean and Seth sat at. They had some down time before their match that day, so the two friends decided to wake up early and explore the city they were in. They had invited Roman, but the Samoan was keen on sleeping in. Neither voiced it, but both had been hoping he’d say no so they could get some alone time together. Dean valued time alone with the guy he was pining after. As the day had wound on, they decided that there were in need of a lunch break and just so happened to be passing by a nice little hole in the wall cafe. 

It was rustic and most certainly family owned, but also it was tucked away so they could be sure they wouldn’t be bothered during their lunch. The two sat across from each other, their ice-cold waters sipped on and their eyes scanning the menus. Dean had been toying with the idea to suggest that this lunch outing was a lunch date, but he didn’t want to possibly ruin the close friendship he had with Seth. 

“I’m thinking salad,” Seth thought aloud.

Dean scoffed, “Of course you are, do you ever eat something not intended for rabbits?” he asked with a laugh. 

Seth smiled, laughed and shot him a playful glare, “Don’t knock my salads, at least I’m staying healthy.”

“You’re healthy enough, risk a burger or two every once in a while. Live a little,” Dean pestered. He always picked fun at Seth, so this was nothing new, but Dean just loved to press his buttons sometimes.

“You’re such a brat,” Seth muttered, a grin on his face. He picked up his water and sipped it, “Would ya let me live, good god.”

It was Dean’s turn to smile and laugh, “It’s just so easy to pick on you, sorry Sethie,” he said innocently.

Seth rolled his eyes, “Well what are you getting then, huh?”

Dean shrugged, “Certainly won’t be rabbit food, s’all I know.” He turned back to his menu and continued his search for something that spoke to him. Meanwhile, Seth had decided and was scrolling through his phone while he waited for Dean to decide. He chuckled as he read the tweet that came across his phone screen. Dean looked up, “What are you sniggering at over there?”

Seth turned his eyes to Dean, the smile still on his lips, “This tweet: ‘If you and a same sex friend are eating out and request just one check and the waitress sets it down in front of you, she decided you’re the top.’” he said with a laugh. “The waitress always gives me the check when we’re out together.”

Dean was kind of taken aback by Seth’s comment; they were close, really close, but they didn’t really make sexual jokes like that, but the thought made Dean’s stomach do somersaults. He shoved them down, however, and decided to press further, “No way you’re a top. You just have this look, ya know?”

Seth lowered the phone, his eyes wide and his mouth opened in slight shock, “No, actually, I don’t know what you mean. Please, do explain,” he tested.

Dean shifted a bit, trying to figure out what to say without sounding completely thirsty for his best friend. “You, uh, you just look like the person with the money, ya know. I mean, I look like some street kid you took out for lunch out of pitty,” he said.

Seth narrowed his eyes a bit, “What do you mean, I look like the person with the money? Are you saying I look like a sugar daddy or something?”

Dean felt his face flush and he coughed a bit, shifting as he did so to try to hide it, “I, well, uh, I just-”

“Are you two ready to order?” the waitress said suddenly, saving Dean from digging his own grave.

“Yeah, yes we are,” Dean said quickly and looked to the nice young woman. As he ordered, he remained looking at her, but he could feel Seth’s eyes lingering on him. 

When Seth had placed his order, the waitress left them alone again and Dean prayed to god that Seth forgot their conversation. Of course, Seth was not keen on letting it rest, “So, you were saying?”

“Okay, can we just drop it. It’s hard to explain, okay?” Dean asked, suddenly nervous again.

Seth smirked, “It’s not, actually. The way to explain it is the tweet is right. Don’t think I’m letting your doubt that I’m a top slide, by the way.”

Dean leaned back in his chair and tried to act as if he wasn’t picturing Seth in that very position, “I just don’t buy it. You’re too needy to be a top,” Dean argued.

Seth looked offended, “I can be needy and be a top too, thanks very much.” Dean took a sip of his water and avoided Seth’s eyes, “Now, what we aren't addressing is you not denying you’re a bottom.”

Dean choked on his water and sat forward in his chair, “Excuse me?”

Seth laughed, “I said it, you’re not denying it.”

“I think denying that you’re the top is denial enough,” Dean argued.

“No, no, no, there’s a difference. They’re two different things,” Seth shot back. He was now sitting back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and a rather smug look on his face.

“Okay, well, in that case then no, no way I’m a bottom. Come on, man. Someone like me and you think I’m a bottom? I radiate top energy, someone this rugged and badass and tough and you think I’m a bottom?” Dean argued.

Seth laughed, “Psh, puh-lease. You may come off as a rough, tough guy but I know you, Dean. You’re a softie and you know it,” Seth said, “Now me? I like the control, I like being in charge.”

“What, are you saying I can’t take control?” Dean tested, feeling a little bolder than before.

Seth shrugged, “I’m saying you need a firm hand. Not that you  _ can’t _ it’s just that you  _ don’t. _ ”

Dean was about to respond when the waitress came up with two plates in hand, “Here ya go,” she said as she set down their lunches. Seth had gone with the salad and Dean had gotten a sandwich and chips. Dean welcomed the interruption and thankfully Seth used the food to halt his conversation with Dean, “Is this one check or two?” she asked.

“One, please,” Seth answered. She smiled and left them to enjoy their meal, “We’ll see who she sets it in front of and settle this once and for all.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said stubbornly and then turned to eat. He was playing devil’s advocate if he was being honest; Seth had him pegged from the start. His rugged, tough guy act was just that; an act. He’d recently come to terms with the fact that when he was with someone sexually, he wanted to be taken care of by his partner. Of course, he didn’t mind taking the reigns in the moment, but if he was honest, truly honest with himself, he was a bottom at heart. He also knew he was just testing the waters with Seth, that man was the second most-definite top man he’d ever met (the first being Roman, of course). He wanted to know A) what traits Seth had that he deemed top-worthy and B) how far he was willing to go talking about his sex life. It wasn’t really something they did, between the three of them, it was just kind of a topic they never felt the need to discuss.

The meal came to a close as they finished up their last bites and the waitress came over, “Can I get you guys anything else today?” she asked.  When they shook their heads she said, “Alright, I’ll be right back with your check,” and then was off again. They waited and finished off their meals as she returned. Dean was urging her mentally to place it in front of him, just to agitate Seth, but she came over and placed it towards Seth.

Dean made a soft growling noise and Seth laughed at him, “What was that you were saying?” He paid the bill and turned Dean down on his offer to pay his half. “I got this one,” he said and put down the cash for the bill and the tip. They stood and made their way off in the direction of their hotel, which was a few blocks ahead.

“Whenever you’d like to admit you were wrong, I’m all ears,” Seth said with a grin as they walked.

“Pff, whatever. It was just some tweet, it doesn’t mean anything,” Dean argued. Seth just laughed and shook his head, “What?” Dean asked.

“You, you’re just funny is all. Can’t stand the fact that I’m right,” he said.

Dean shrugged, “I don’t mind when you’re right. I usually admit when you are, but you’re not right so here we are,” he shot back, stubborn in his argument once again.

Seth once again shook his head, “Okay, Deano. Whatever you say,” he laughed.

They were silent most of the way back to the hotel. Dean’s head, however, was not.  _ ‘Make a move, dummy! Make him show you he’s right! _ ’ his head screamed at him. He so very much wanted to make Seth prove him wrong, but for one, they were out in public and two, he was scared shitless of the thought. What if he prompted Seth to do so and he got weirded out by it? What if he prompted Seth to do so and he actually  _ did _ ? The thought made Dean’s mind race even faster, images of Seth taking control and having his way with Dean flooding his mind. He almost missed the front door to the hotel, his mind so distracted, so filled with  _ him _ .

“You comin’?” Seth asked, an amused look on his face as he held the door open.

‘ _ God, I wish’ _ ,’ Dean thought as he turned on his heel and followed Seth inside. Good god, what had he started?


	2. Prove It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth proves that he's a top, but Roman proves that while Seth tops Dean, Roman tops them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this got a little carried away, not exactly where I was going with this but damn if I'm not happy about where it went.

“Roman, settle this debate for me will ya?” Dean asked from his spot on the bed. Seth was laying on his stomach on the same bed, Dean was sitting with his legs crossed and faced the bed that Roman was sitting on, his back against the headboard. He looked up from his phone, “Do you think Seth is a top?”

Seth made a noise of protest, “Still on this, are you? Why don’t you believe me?”

Roman laughed, “No way, Seth is not a top.” Seth scoffed and looked at Roman offendedly.

“See, told you. You’re no top, no way. Now me, I have top written all over me,” Dean boasted.

Roman laughed again, “Try again,” he said with a chuckled. Now it was Dean’s turn to be offended, “Why are we even talking about this, by the way?”

“Seth saw a tweet today at lunch about if two people of the same sex are out to eat and the waitress sets the check down in front of you, she decided you’re the top. Seth thought it was true because whenever just him and I are out together the check almost always gets placed in front of him. I told him no way, the only reason he gets the checks is because he looks like someone with money,” Dean explained.

“So you think Seth looks like a sugar daddy?” Roman asked, his brows knit together.

Seth laughed as Dean groaned, “Whatever, the point is Seth claims he tops and I say no way,” Dean said.

“You can say whatever you like, but just know that you’re wrong,” Seth said.

“Hey, if you really want to settle this debate, you’re gonna have to prove it,” Roman said casually. Dean felt his face flush with heat at the thought. How could Roman say something so-

“Okay,” he heard Seth say before he was tackled to the bed, his body trapped under Seth’s, “I will.” He pressed his lips aggressively to Dean’s lips and smirked when he heard a moan coming from Roman’s spot on the bed. Seth shifted and straddled Dean’s lap when he felt Dean wouldn’t fight back, but as he was in an unsteady position, Dean turned and flipped them over. He grabbed up Seth’s hands in his and pinned them above Seth’s head as he took his turn dominating Seth’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Roman breathed as he watched the two duke it out for control. 

Dean relented, sitting up to rid himself of his shirt, “Not so tough now, are you Rollins?” he asked cockily. 

Seth just smiled and laughed, “So you got the upper hand once, it won’t happen again,” he said. He sat up and did away with this shirt, leaving both men in just their bottoms. Dean leaned down and closed the distance between them, Seth still in a sitting-up position, and Dean used this opportunity to scratch down Seth’s back.

The architect hissed, “Do it again,” he commanded and Dean obliged. While he liked playing the role of being in charge, he was just waiting for Seth to take the upper hand once more. He could feel his dick getting harder and harder by the minute, the moan that escaped Seth’s mouth doing nothing to ease the tension. 

Finally, Seth pushed Dean off of him and onto his back, then stood and rid himself of his pants, “Pants off, now,” he demanded as he climbed into bed. Dean’s heart soared and he nodded, quickly ridding himself of the remaining clothes. Seth crawled back over to him and kissed him with a fierce passion, his hand skimming down Dean’s bare chest and stopping just short of where Dean wanted his hand the most. He broke the kiss and looked down, “So hard already. Do I turn you on that much?” Seth whispered as he took in the sight of Dean’s length.

Dean nodded, “You make me so fucking hard, Seth,” he panted, the anticipation almost too much to bear. A moan tumbled from his lips as Seth wrapped his large hand around the shaft and slow, teasingly, achingly stroked it a few times. Dean didn’t know how long he’d last, but Seth was so hot and Dean hadn’t jacked off in a week or two and Roman watching made him ready to burst right then and there.

“Mmh, so responsive for me. Do you want me to suck your dick, Dean?” Seth cooed. Dean didn’t trust his voice so he nodded in response, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Yes, please god yes,” Dean replied.

Seth smiled, “Hmm, I’m not sure I caught all that. What did you say?” he asked, now toying with Dean.

He growled, “Please, Seth. Fuck, please suck my dick,” he begged.

A wide grin spread on Seth’s face, “That’s more like it. Love to hear you beg for me,” he said and then made his way down Dean’s body. He settled in between Dean’s legs and placed soft, chaste kisses on the insides of Dean’s thighs, grinning at the moans that his soft actions produced. He licked his palm and fingers, then wrapped the hand around Dean’s dick once more. He stroke it a few teasing times, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face that was twisted in pleasure.

“God damn, that’s a damn fine sight,” Roman commented.

“Don’t just sit over there, come get a closer look,” Seth prompted, a smirk on his lips. He turned his attention back to Dean, “Open your eyes,” he said. Dean obeyed and looked down at Seth. Seth held his gaze as he lowered his mouth to place a kiss on the tip of Dean’s dick, then as he stuck out his tongue and circled the head.

“Seeeth, fuck,” Dean moaned, his eyes closing again as his head fell back against the pillow.

Seth stopped, much to Dean’s displeasure. “I didn’t say you could look away. Eyes of me,” Seth said. Dean groaned but did as he was asked, his eyes locking with Seth’s once again. He felt the bed dip next to him and realized Roman had joined them on the bed, his clothes missing and his dick hard.

Seth once again lowered his mouth to Dean’s dick and circled the head a few times with his tongue before he licked a line from the base of Dean’s cock to the head, “God, yes,” Dean said as he watched Seth wrap his lips around his dick. In one fell swoop, his dick was down Seth’s throat. Seth swallowed, the walls of his throat constricting with the action and tightening around Dean. “Oh god, Seth, fuck,” Dean panted. Seth repositioned his head and had Dean’s dick sliding against the inside of his cheek, his outer cheek bulging out as he did.

“Like a pro,” Roman commented. For a brief second, Dean’s eyes slid over and saw Roman very slowly stroking his long, thick cock and he moaned.

“Seth,” Dean whispered, his name a praying on his lips, “Seth, gotta stop. M’close, gotta stop.”

Seth popped off and caught his breath, a line of spit running from his mouth to the tip of Dean’s cock. He smiled, “Close already? God, you’re such a little slut,” he commented with a smirk. He moved to get up and made towards his luggage. As he made his way back towards the bed, he said, “On your knees, baby.”

Dean happily obliged and smiled, now he had an even better view of Roman and his amazing physique, “Like what you see?” Roman asked with a chuckle. Dean only nodded, “Wanna taste?” he asked as he nodded towards his dick. Dean nodded again, eagerly this time. Roman smiled and got on his knees on the bed to face Dean, “Be my guest.”

Dean wasted no time getting the cock in his mouth, a moan vibrating in his chest as he took the length, “Someone’s eager,” Seth said, a smile obvious in his tone. Dean moaned again, longer and lower this time, as Seth pressed his head to the puckered hole of Dean’s ass. Slowly, the lubed up member slid into Dean and he had to take a moment, releasing Roman’s dick from his mouth as the pain and the pleasure melted together, “God damn, you feel amazing,” Seth praised. He moaned as his pelvis met Dean’s ass, his dick fully buried inside of Dean, “See, told you I’m the top.”

“Slow your roll there, Rollins. You may top over Dean, but you’re not  _ the _ top.” Roman said as he got off the bed and slinked towards Seth, “Sure, you can take control over Deano, but Daddy’s gonna take control over you.” Seth actually released a whine, “Would you like that?” Roman asked, his face inches away from Seth’s. He nodded feverishly and Roman smiled, “Thought so.” He left Seth’s side and grabbed the lube that Seth had discarded, then was slowly sliding into Seth.

“Move,” Roman growled into Seth’s ear. He did as he was bid and rocked back and forth between the two men. Roman was firmly planted on the floor and Dean remained as still as possible so that when Seth rocked forward he was buried in Dean, but when he pulled out Roman was buried in him.

“God, yes Seth right there,” Dean moaned, Seth’s dick stroking Dean’s prostate over and over, the pressure building as it did, “Good god, just like that.”

Seth leaned over Dean and placed a kiss on his shoulder, then rested his head against Dean’s back, “Ro,” he breathed out as he moved. Without a word, Roman’s hand came up to rest on Seth’s hip and he was now in charge of moving this show along. He pounded into Seth who, in turn, pounded into Dean. The new pace made the three moan loudly as Roman took control of both men.

“God damn, taking it like a fucking champ, Seth. You like this dick buried in your ass, Seth?” Roman asked through his teeth. He grabbed up a handful of Seth’s hair and pulled a little as Seth moaned out a ‘yes’. Roman tugged up Seth by the hair and planted a kiss on Seth’s exposed neck, then bit into the flesh soft enough to not break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. 

Seth moaned, “Shit, I’m so close. So, so close,” he moaned, “Dean, I’m gonna cum in this perfect little ass of yours. Would you like that, huh? Would you like my cum in your ass?” he asked. Roman relented his grip on Seth so he could lean down towards Dean again. 

“Please fill me up, Seth. I want you to cum inside me,” he breathed out, his voice blown and breathy. Seth wanted nothing more than to quicken his pace a bit, to finish himself off, but Roman wasn’t having it. After a few strokes, though, Seth cried out and came hard, his teeth sinking into Dean’s shoulder as he did so.

Dean moaned, “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck,” he moaned. Roman pulled out of Seth which allowed Seth to pull out of Dean. He panted as he slid into the spot Roman had been in on the bed and watched the other two men. Roman wasted zero time entering Dean, both men moaning at the feeling they’d lost but now found again

“I’m not far off, Ro. Please, so close,” Dean panted as Roman fucked into Dean, his member stretching Dean open a bit more than Seth had. Roman spit on his hand and wrapped it around Dean’s dick and gave it a few tugs.

“Seth, you wanna taste?” Roman asked.

Seth nodded and slid towards Dean. Roman took his other hand and lightly wrapped it around Dean’s neck, using it as a way to pull Dean up so that his back was flush against Roman’s chest. It was Seth’s turn to get on his hands and knees, his mouth open and waiting for Dean to cum. Roman continued his methodical tugs, his index finger and thumb the only thing touching the member. The light touch was just enough, and as Roman followed Seth’s example and bit down on Dean’s shoulder, he cum with a yell into Seth’s mouth. Seth moaned and laughed as the white, warm cum coated his mouth and spurted onto his lips. Roman finished off his tugs and then pulled out of Dean, but didn’t have time to say anything before Dean was turned around and on his knees before the man.

“Let me,” Dean offered, then set to continue his work from before. Roman moaned as Dean took him into his mouth and he reached down to take Dean’s hair in his large hand. After a moment or two, Roman stilled Dean’s head and grabbed onto it with both hands. He used the moment to snap his hips forwards over and over as Dean allowed him to fuck his mouth.

“God damn, Dean,” Roman moaned. He let out a little noise of surprise as he felt Seth come up next to him, his lips skimming over Roman’s tattooed arm and up to his neck from behind.

“Come on, daddy. Come in Dean’s mouth,” Seth urged. He reached up and grabbed a handful of Roman’s hair and lightly pulled, making Roman moan, “You like when I pull your hair, huh daddy?” Seth asked.

“Mmm feels so good baby. Your mouth is perfect, Dean. Taking my dick so well, look at you taking daddy’s dick like a good boy,” Roman moaned, “You’re gonna make daddy cum, so close.” Dean moaned at his words and lapped his tongue up to tease the underside of Roman’s cock as the man continued to fuck into Dean’s mouth, “Fuck,” he sighed as cum shot out and down Dean’s throat, “God damn.”

Dean popped off his dick and brought his hand up and stroke it, coaxing out the last of his cum, “So tasty, daddy,” he whispered as he caught his breath. Roman offered him a hand which he took. 

Roman pulled Dean in for a kiss, “You did so well, baby,” he praised, “Both of you did so well.” Seth came around and kissed Dean’s shoulder and neck, his arms wrapping around his torso as he stood behind him, “So good for daddy.”

Seth smiled, “You took my dick so well, did he, daddy?” Seth cooed into Dean’s ear. Dean smiled, “You like when daddy and I praise you, Dean?” Seth asked. Dean nodded, his eyes half-lidded, “I like it when daddy praises me too.”

Roman pulled the two in for a hug and kissed one boy after another on their heads, “Well this certainly was a turn of events,” he said with a chuckle.

Dean laughed, “That’s for damn sure.” He turned to Seth, “I’ve never been more happy to be proven wrong.”

Seth chuckled, “I’ve never been more happy to prove you wrong.”

Dean shrugged, “If I’m being honest, I never thought you weren’t a top, but we had never really talked about anything sexual so I was just pressing you,” Dean admitted with a grin. 

Seth laughed and ruffled Dean’s hair, “You little shit,” he said with a grin. Roman left them and returned shortly after with two washcloths and used them to wipe down himself and then passed it to Dean as Seth was using the other one to do the same. They climbed into bed, Roman joining Seth and Dean in their queen sized bed and snuggled in. Roman laid on one end on his back, Dean laid on his side and drapped himself over Roman as Seth came up and was the big spoon for Dean. They drifted off into a very happy, very well deserved sleep.


End file.
